inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 44
Das Schwert des unwürdigen Schülers ist die 44. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Sesshōmaru gibt bei Kaijinbō, einem ehemaligen Lehrling von Tōtōsai ein Schwert in Auftrag. Das fertige Schwert "Tōkijin" scheint die Kontrolle über Kaijinbō auszuüben. Er zieht aus, um Inu Yasha im Kampf zu schlagen… Detaillierte Handlung Rin und Jaken machen einen Wettlauf, wobei sie gewinnt und kommen bei Goshinkis Kopf an. Sesshōmaru, der danach erscheint, meint, dass Inu Yasha ihn erledigt habe und erkennt, dass Inu Yasha verletzt wurde. Auch kann er riechen, dass Goshinkis Zähne Tessaiga zerbrochen haben. Sesshōmaru wundert sich, dass Inu Yashas Blut nach dem eines echten Dämons riecht. Inu Yasha erkennt, dass sein Wille, zu überleben ihn in ein anderes Wesen verwandelt hat, die Angst um sich selbst war der Auslöser. Mit dieser Verwandlung einher ging jedoch die Lust am Töten. Dabei schaut er unentwegt das zerbrochene Tessaiga an und schließlich kommt Kagome mit einem Fisch, damit er mal was isst. Da verdunkelt sich der Himmel und in einem Blitz erscheint Tōtōsais Kuh und Myōga springt herunter. Da sieht er das zerbrochene Tessaiga und genau wie Sesshōmaru hat er an dem Geruch von Inu Yashas Blut erkannt, dass sich etwas geändert hat. Er meint, dass Inu Yasha mit Tessaiga zu Tōtōsai gehen sollte, damit dieser das Schwert reparieren kann. Myōga erklärt den anderen am Abend, dass tatsächlich eine Verbindung zwischen Tessaigas Zerbrechen und Inu Yashas Veränderung besteht. Das Schwert war neben der Verteidigung auch dazu da, Inu Yasha in der Form eines Halbdämons zu halten, indem es einen guten Schutz bietet, sodass Inu Yasha nicht in seine dämonische Form wechseln muss, um seine Gegner zu besiegen. Kagome ist darüber sehr beunruhigt. Tōtōsai heult indessen, als er das zerbrochene Tessaiga sieht und macht dem Hanyō Vorwürfe. Dann meint er, dass er zur Reparatur Material braucht und reißt Inu Yasha unvermittelt einen Fangzahn aus, worauf er von diesem eine Beule kassiert. Später soll er dann wiederkommen um es abzuholen. Sesshōmaru und sein Diener besuchen derweil eine Hütte inmitten eines giftigen Sumpfes, in dem ein grimmig aussehender, ehemaliger Lehrling Tōtosais lebt. Sesshōmaru meint, dass er, Kaijinbō, von seinem Meister wegen seine Boshaftigkeit rausgeworfen wurde. Sesshōmaru meint, dass er aus Goshinkis Zähnen ein Schwert machen soll und dafür belebt er Goshinki wieder, denn nur mit lebendem Material kann der Schmied etwas anfangen. Kaijinbō ist erstaunt über Tenseiga und macht sich an die Arbeit, denn er ist überzeugt, dass ein erstklassiges Schwert daraus entstehen wird. In der Nacht ist mal wieder Neumond und für Inu Yasha bedeutet das, dass er zu einem richtigen Menschen ohne Kräfte wird. Sango wusste nicht, dass das vorkommt und Miroku demonstriert ihr erstmal, was sich an dem Hanyō verändert hat. Inu Yasha meint, dass es bald kein Geheimnis mehr ist, wenn es so viele wissen, doch Kagome meint, dass er ihnen doch vertrauen kann. Später sitzt Inu Yasha alleine auf der Wiese und freut sich darauf, nie wieder ein Mensch zu werden, wenn das Juwel ihn endlich zu einem echten Dämon gemacht hat, doch als Kagome dazukommt, kriegt er Zweifel, ob er diese Freundschaft noch aufrechterhalten können wird. Dann meint Kagome, dass sie Angst gehabt hat, als er sich verändert hatte, da es schien, als seien seine Gedanken und Gefühle verschwunden und sie dachte, sie würde ihn nicht wiederbekommen und nun hat sie Angst, dass er sie vergessen wird, wenn er ein vollwertiger Dämon wird. Obwohl er selber skeptisch ist, streitet er das ab und verspricht, sie und die anderen niemals zu vergessen. Jaken besucht nun Kaijinbō, der das Schwert fertiggestellt haben sollte. Doch sowie er die Hütte betritt, teilt Kaijinbō ihn mit dem neuen Schwert in der Mitte durch und das Schwert selber ist von böser Energie umgeben. Kaijinbō hat derweil rote Augen und mutet beinahe wie ein Dämon an. Später kommt auch Sesshōmaru in die Hütte und sieht Jaken. Er zeiht Tensaiga und belebt den oberen Teil Jakens wieder und dieser ist ganz begeistert, dass Sesshōmaru ihn gerettet hat, wo er doch lange an ihm gezweifelt hatte. Nun meint er, dass Kaijinbō das Schwert also fertiggestellt hat und berichtet von Kaijinbōs Veränderung. Am Lager der Gruppe meint Miroku indessen zu Inu Yasha, dass er wohl Angst hat, da er die ganze Nacht wachbleibt, was dieser erstaunlicherweise offen zugibt. Dann meint er jedoch, dass sie ihm im Falle eines Angriffs in seiner menschlichen Form doch helfen könnten, als Sango aufwacht und meint, dass sich ein Gegner dem Lager nähert. Dann kommt auch schon in einem roten Strahl böser Enerige Kaijinbō und fragt nach Inu Yasha. Kaijinbō erklärt, dass sein Schwert Tōkijin Inu Yasha töten will und das Schwert verrät dann auch, dass der mit den schwarzen Haaren Inu Yasha ist. Dann erklärt Kaijinbo, dass das Schwert aus Goshinkis Zähnen geschmiedet wurde und daher will das Schwert Inu Yasha töten. Inu Yasha will sich auf den Gegner stürzen, doch die anderen halten ihn zurück und Miroku und Sango machen sich auf, den Kampf zu bestreiten. Als Sango ihren Bumerang wirft, zerteilt Tōkijin ihn jedoch mühelos, lediglich Mirokus Sutras auf Kaijinbō Stirn zwingen diesen zu Boden. Das Schwert selber jedoch kann ihn mit seine bösen Energie wieder auf die beine bringen und Miroku muss dem Schwert ausweichen, woraufhin Inu Yasha erkennt, dass das Schwert den Waffenschmied kontrolliert. Nun provoziert Kaijinbō den Hanyō und der fällt darauf herein, als Tōtōsai mal wieder in einem Blitz erscheint und Inu Yasha reißt ihm sofort Tessaiga aus der Hand, doch er kann es nicht verwenden, da er ein Mensch ist. Nun jedoch erklärt Tōtōsai, dass Kaijinbō ein schlechter Lehrling war und dass er ihn wegen seiner Boshaftigkeit rauswerfen musste, doch dann geht der Kampf auch schon weiter. Als Tōtōsai jedoch hört, dass Tōkijin aus Goshinkis Zähnen geschmiedet wurde, kriegt er einen großen Schreck und Inu Yasha wird mit Tessaiga derweil von der Energie Tōkijin zurückgeworfen, aber es hat sich ja auch noch nicht für ihn verwandelt. Dann jedoch graut der Morgen und Inu Yashas Haare werden wieder weiß, auch sonst wird er wieder zu einem Dämon und Tessaiga gehorcht ihm wieder. Dann jedoch, als er es verwandelt, drückt es seine Hand sofort zu Boden. Er meint zu Tōtōsai, was er denn gemacht habe, doch der tut erst einmal unschuldig. Inu Yasha wird genauer und meint, dass es schwerer geworden ist, was Tōtōsai damit erklärt, dass er einen weiteren Fangzahn einbauen musste. Kaijinbōs nächsten Angriff muss er jedoch parieren und mit all seine Kraft kann er es schließlich heben und den Kampf aufnehmen. Soundtracks #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Title Card Theme #Dead Soul #One Day in the Village (ab 2:03) #On a Trip of Destiny #Sign of Unrest #Kagome and Inu Yasha #Demon, Sesshomaru #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Attack (ab 1:07) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #Half Demon, Inu Yasha